


A Choice of Names

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: How the Light Gets In [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Fixed it for you jj Abrams, Fluff, Gen, I love this genre, M/M, Marriage Proposal, The inevitable Finn Dameron fic, True Friends Harass Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Now Finn's the only one who needs a last name. (Set post "Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker.")
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: How the Light Gets In [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575481
Comments: 25
Kudos: 759





	A Choice of Names

Destroying the rest of the First Order was proving to be more of a team exercise than the endless war they'd been fighting before. Planetary forces rose up across the galaxy, clearing out occupying troops with the help and guidance of the Resistance. Victories were always followed up with diplomatic meetings, formalizing the web of alliances that would help create the new Republic.

For now, at least, that meant the Resistance was mostly a ship-based operation. The cruiser had been part of an exchange with one of their earliest official allies, and all operations had been moved over to it for the foreseeable future. Personnel would move down to temporary quarters on each planet as needed, and occasionally they would stay as official liaisons.

Mostly, however, the Resistance members who had survived were determined to stay together. Finn and Poe had asked them that, early on, when they were trying to decide whether to divide their forces so they could cover more ground. They'd both hated the idea of being apart that long, but they also hadn't wanted to let their personal feelings get in the way of the greater good.

That night, after the vote had come in overwhelmingly not to divide, Poe had pressed his face against Finn's neck. "I maybe could have done it without you, General," he'd breathed, "but I really, _really_ didn't want to."

Finn had tightened his arms around him, the same way he always did. "I really didn't want to do it without you either, General."

So there were still fights to win, and meetings to be had, but Finn spent his days surrounded by the closest people he'd ever had to a family.

Months later, when the Millennium Falcon finally appeared on their scanners, Finn's family was once again complete.

000

Rey, along with BB-8 and Chewie, had been on a fact-finding mission gathering information about the Jedi. She'd chased rumors for any trace of hidden artifacts, scanned crowds for anyone with even a trace of the Force, and gathered everything she needed to build her own lightsaber. She'd also stopped by Tatooine to bury Luke and Leia's lightsabers at the abandoned moisture farm that had been Luke's old home, though she hadn't mentioned that part in the report she gave to the Resistance command council.

No, the details of that were saved for that night, all of them hiding out on the Falcon passing around a bottle of Corellian ale. Chewie was sound asleep, a solid, snoring lump, and BB-8 and D-O were off somewhere together catching up and possibly planning the next droid uprising. Finn and Poe, both of them valiantly ignoring how early they would have to get up the next day, were processing the revelation that Rey had given herself a last name.

"I still can't believe you didn't choose Organa as a last name," Poe argued, shaking his head like she'd just made some rookie mistake in the pilot's seat. "I mean, Luke Skywalker was great and all, but who _wouldn't_ want to have the same last name as one of the two greatest women the galaxy had ever seen?" Finn knew the other person Poe was referring to was his mother, who'd died when Poe was just a kid, but if Rey thought he meant her that was probably better for everyone. "And you know she would have loved the idea."

"I was _standing_ next to Luke's _home_." Rey made an exasperated noise, but Finn could also tell she was faintly embarrassed. She might have chosen Organa if she'd thought about it. "Skywalker was the first thing that came to mind, and then when I saw his and Leia's Force ghosts it seemed like a sign."

"A _ha_." Poe pointed at her as if she'd just made his point. "You also saw Leia's Force ghost. Maybe she was saying you had time to swap if you wanted."

"How was I supposed to know that? She didn't say _anything_!"

Finn grinned, pressing himself against Poe's side as he listened to the back and forth. His two favorite people had spent the entire time they'd known each other arguing, but he infinitely preferred it when their fights were like this. "You also could have gone with Solo if you wanted," he chimed in, simply to keep them talking.

Immediately, both Poe and Rey turned to him with lowered brows. "That's a terrible idea," Rey said.

Poe nodded, patting Finn's thigh in an obviously sympathetic gesture. "General Solo was a hell of a pilot, but there are a lot of people out there who are probably still annoyed they weren't the ones to kill him. If Rey took on his last name, there's a pretty good chance they'd want to kill her instead."

Finn just smiled, lacing their fingers together. "Kind of like you, then?"

Rey laughed, and Poe put on a deeply offended look Finn knew he didn't actually mean in the slightest. "Hey, I'll have you know that there are only a very small number of people out there who would want to point a gun at my head, and most of them I could talk around _well_ before they actually opened fire." He nodded as if that had been an excellent argument. "Ask Zorii. She'll tell you."

Finn was still pretty careful around Zorii, who he was fairly certain had been desperately in love with Poe and possibly still was. He wasn't entirely certain Poe ever noticed that fact, but he was sensitive enough to Zorii's feelings to never, ever ask that question. "I'm pretty sure the last thing you want is Zorii and Rey having a long conversation about you," he said lightly. "Your ego would never survive."

Poe just beamed at him, happy enough that Finn could feel the warmth of it in his own chest. "As long as you still love me, General, my ego will be just fine."

The kiss was soft and sweet, broken only when Rey used the Force and a random spoon to bonk Finn in the back of the head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but can we go back to harassing me about my choice of last name?" She sounded exasperated, but he could feel the fondness coming off her. "Or we could harass Finn, because he's the only one of us who doesn't _have_ a last name yet."

It was such an old discussion that Finn had stopped having it with himself a long time ago. "I'm fine without one." He already had so much that it would be wrong to ask for more. "Besides, General Finn has been working just fine."

He felt Poe go still next to him as Rey gave him a pointed look. "You _could_ have one, though," she told him, tilting her head toward Poe as she spoke to Finn through the Force. _Like Dameron, for example_.

Finn sighed, his buzz fading a little under a solemn feeling. He'd had this discussion with himself plenty of times, too. "It wouldn't be fair to him." He'd wanted to ask, so many times, but it felt too much like stealing something that wasn't his. "If nothing else, it would have made people think we were..."

The words trailed off as realization slowly dawned. He turned, chest tight with too much emotion, and Poe gave him a small, sheepish smile. "I made myself _crazy_ with how much I wanted you to ask. I never would have said anything, especially because you never brought it up, but I would have handed it over in a heartbeat." He lifted their joined hands, pressing a kiss against the back of Finn's. "And no matter what people thought, I would have been _honored_."

Finn's throat closed up. "Even back then?"

"Even back then." Poe's smile widened. "I keep telling you, I've been in love with you for what feels like forever."

A sun ignited in Finn's chest. It still didn't seem fair that the galaxy kept handing him beautiful things like this, but he was smart enough to cherish everything he was given. There was no question in his mind that he was going to spend the rest of his life right by Poe's side, and _he_ was the one who would be honored to carry the same last name as the best man he'd ever known.

"Can I have it now?" His voice was thick, heart so full he was amazed he still had room for it in his chest. "Officially, I mean."

Poe's eyes burned like stars as he let go of Finn's hand. Slowly, with unsteady hands, he unclasped the chain from around his neck and lifted it out of his shirt. On the end hung his mother's wedding ring.

Finn held his breath as Poe leaned forward, carefully reclasping the chain around Finn's neck. Reverently, he pressed a kiss to the skin just above it. "Finn Dameron," he breathed. "My heart, my home, and my light."

This kiss felt like being bathed in a beam of that light, bright and beautiful enough to chase away every shadow inside him. He felt transformed into the truest version of himself, one where there were no barriers between the two of them. Where their hearts beat so closely together they might as well be the same heart.

It was only when they finally broke apart that they remembered they weren't alone. They both turned to look at Rey, who had her chin propped in her hand and a long-suffering expression. It wasn't quite enough, however, to wipe the smile off her face.

When they met her eyes, she sighed dramatically and waved her hand at them to continue. "All I ask is that you don't make me wear a dress to your wedding."

Finn and Poe grinned before leaning in for another kiss. "I think we can manage that."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
